Kongo Jack
Kongo Jack, or better known as Deebo has been on planet bob since July 2009. He was previously the Minister of Foreign Affairs of Europa (2nd). He is currently in retirement after serving Europa 15 months. Alliances And Other Stuff UCN Deebo started his CN career in the United Commonwealth of Nations. After have picking them over Sparta (And thank god he did) he sat idle for a few months in inactivity. It was only a few weeks before the Bipolar War did he fully become interested in Cybernations politics and UCN itself. During the time at UCN, Deebo had became the Deputy Minister of Education. A job which was under a mentally impaired Canadian. We call him iwin90. Due too iwin's lack of education itself (hehe I made a funny) Deebo had unofficially taken over the MoE post. Deebo had made many friends during his time as DMoE, including Ernesto Che Guevara and the Minister of Silly Walks, both of which were UCN Founders/Current Government Members. On March 10, 2010, the UCN had changed hands. The Minister of Silly Walks had been elected as the new sole Prime Minister of UCN. With this new election came the appointment and merger of the Ministry of Education and Minister of Membership into the Minister of Interior. MoSW had gave Deebo the chance at the interior shot of UCN. UCNgate & The DoE of Europa During Deebo's time as MoI he had been let into the executive forums where he had learned about the FEAR-UCN Merger. Many details of this event were kept secret over time by UCN and FEAR. After picking the name and flag, many internal bruhaw had spawned into UCN and FEAR. Overtime many officials had been fed up with the constant trouble and left the alliance. Many including; Deebo, Che, Vielwerth, Jonnymontana, JonathanB, and Ponderas left the UCN and started Europa (2nd). It was during this time that MoSW and Jonnygozy, the remaining government members of UCN used executive power to disband the UCN legally. MoSW would join his friends at Europa while Jonny was off becoming a Doctor...A DOCTOR! After the legal disbandment of UCN Two inactive members took this time to attempt to revive UCN, with help from Darkfox and Lewis Cowper. Instead of discussing the future with MoSW, Che and Deebo, they decided to argue about it on the Open World Forum. As such, confusion ran rampant, nobody sure who to really believe. The majority sided with the reformed UCN, as it was a name they knew. They did not wish to look into the names behind Europa, for doing so would involve too much thinking. And so, many of UCN's allies returned and began to threaten the newly-born Europa. Many Threats mainly from UPN and USN, which are denied to this day, had forced Europa into a tight position. Meanwhile Europa had DoE'd and set up a new government, staring Deebo as the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Europa As new Mint Ayatollah or Minister of Foreign Affairs, Deebo's goal was too quickly secure the lost friendships UCN had lost. However Deebo had never had any foreign affair experience he went too ClashCityRocker of FEAR for learning. He still as of this day considers Clash his mentor. By starting off with PIATS with Regnum Invictorum and the United Blue Directorate Deebo had begun he sought out to do. Along with ODP's with FEAR and The Shadow Proclamation Deebo then began expanding the Europa foreign relations. Word was passed that FEAR was starting a new bloc; Iron Curtain which consisted of NSO, NATO, FEAR, and Hydra. Deebo quickly threw Europa's name into the bloc which was shot down by NSO and Hydra. Fearing eventually raiding, Deebo looked elsewhere until he found the Peace and Love Train Accords. After many days of debating over UCNgate with Duncan King, Europa was voted in as an Engineer! The smallest one ever at 500K ANS! Wow did that piss Confusion off. Other Foreign Affair Stuff With inclusion into the PnLT Deebo had expanded relations with Invicta to an ODP, Creating the Europa-CCC PIAT, and upgrading FEAR to a MDoAP! Deebo had finally became happy with the foreign affairs of Europa, but even more so when UPN had asked Europa to join CDT. Never before had Deebo laughed so hard at Peggy Sue. Other notable moves by Deebo were: *Europa-NATO ODP *Europa-TLK MDP *Europa-DRAGON PIAT *Europa-TOOL ODP *Europa-Wolfpack MDoAP Later Events in Deebo's Tenure Europa Leaves The Peace Train One day, an IRC event transpired between members of Europa's government and members of the steward alliance TRaPS. This resulted in TRaPS leaving PnL, and heightened tensions on board the train. One member, well known for his dislike of Europa, continued to prod an already bad situation. A vote was cast; Europa was going to withdraw from PnL on October 31. Word was leaked to the intel forum CNTel, and things got out of hand. Accusations were thrown around, Europa members demasked on the PnL forums, all while rumors spread like wildfire. It was then revealed that TFD had also planned on leaving the bloc, albeit a bit later. Any chance of Europa remaining was now dashed, as TFD's leaving the bloc would have activated the secret inter-Europa Arctic Dave Policy (which is the worst fucking name ever), which would force Europa's removal from the bloc. Instead of losing two members, the bloc voted unanimously to disband. And thus ended Europa's time in the Peace and Love Train Bloc. Things Get Hot And Heavy Since the failed merger, Europa had remained extremely close to FEAR, upgrading the ODP to an MDoAP, which was in all reality a chaining MDAP. At the time of Europa's inclusion in PnL, PnL prohibited being in more than one bloc at a time, stopping Europa from joining the Blood for Friends (BFF) bloc with Wolfpack and FEAR. Towards the end of PnL, Deebo suggested to CBray, the Grand Chancellor of FEAR,that Europa and FEAR sign a Dual Membership Treaty. Europa signed a Treaty of Taped Wieners, or Dual-Membership Treaty, with FEAR. This treaty solidified bonds between the two alliances. It upgraded the military clause to an MADP level treaty, and made it possible for select members and government officials from either alliance to view the other's forums. Essentially, you show me yours, I'll show you mine. Europa and FEAR remain close to this day, often joking about merging. Will this ever happen? Ho, wouldn't you like to know? Deebo then had Europa join Blood For Friends. NEW's Stupidity On a white winter night, it was quite all about, not any noise not even a mouse. Until NEW decided stupidly to raid the disbanded Dark fist alliance who was protected by the INT and TPE. NEW loled at INT and TPE while Deebo tried to put sense into their heads, NEW government continued to be stupid. At the height of evening, TPE, INT and FARK declared war on NEW. Thus dragging FEAR. FEAR attacked INT and TPE then getting countered by the Orange Defense Network. Europa quickly bolted into action and declared on ODN. Deebo had been in contact with ODN government awaiting peace for all. Deebo had received intel that Sparta (lol) would be attacking Europa at the update. Deebo quickly prepared for the attack, but then decided not too worry because it was Sparta. Other Notables By Deebo *Europa-Wolfpack MADP/DMT *Europa-UBD MDP *Europa-TFD ODP *Europa-GOONS ODP *Europa-Invicta MDoAP *Europa-GOONS MDoAP Deebo Steps Down On July 12, 2011, Deebo stepped down as Europa Mint Ayatollah, ending the longest tenure of any Europa Government official. Will Deebo ever step back up to the plate? Go ask him. Category:Former member of Europa Category:Member of Blood For Friends Category:Dave War veteran Category:Grudge War veteran Category:NEW-DF War veteran